Help from UNexpected Places
by xXHogwartsPrincessXx
Summary: What happens to Hermione over the summer, and will the guy in her life be able to help get her out of it? NOTE: Rating my go up in the future .


* * *

A/N: This will either be a DM/HG or an SS/HG, when you review tell me, and add any ideas that you may have! I am also looking for a beta, so if you are a beta and would like to help me, put it in the review! THANKS!!!! R&R

* * *

Disclamer: I own anything that you DON'T know.

* * *

As Hermione walked home from the park she only had one thought running though her mind, 'Oh no, it's already noon, I'm late!' she already was late and gona get it so why give him anymore reason to hurt her? So what does she do? Why she runs of course! As soon as she gets her key into the lock, the door opens and a hand reachs out to grab her arm and pulls her in. "Your LATE I told you at 11:30 exactly, and I don't need to hear any of your lies! Tell me why you were late. If it is the truth I might not punish you as much. NO LIES!" Rick my step-father ,my father if you can call him that said and yelled to me. " Rick i was really trying to get home on time, but then I saw one of my friends that I hadn't seen since before Hogwarts, and she held me up talking, and I tried to get away honest I did." Hermione told Rick in a pleading tone. "Then next time don't talk to her." He told her as he threw her up against the wall. Hermmione slid down the wall and layed in a crumpled ball on the floor. "Get up! I know that you are fine" Rick yelled to Hermione. It was apparent that he was drunk, because he tried to get her up by kicking and hitting her. When that didn't work he picked her up and then took her into his room. As Hermione came to she noticed that she was in a bed, but unlike her bed this one was messy, and hard. "Finally came to I see, took ya long enough." Rick said looking at her. Thats when Hermione noticed that he was looking at her weirdly and when she tried to get up he stopped her.  
"I still have to punish you for coming in later then the time that I nicely alloted you." Rick said. It was all starting to come together now the reasons behind his actions. He was shirtless, and she was in HIS bed. "Rick you really won't do what i think you are about to do, would you?" Hermione asked him really getting scared now.  
"Well if you hadn't given me a reason to, then I wouldn't." Rick told his step-daughter. Rick stood up and moed closer to the bed, seeing as how he was on the other side of the room. When he got to Hermione he started to un-buckle his belt. "Now if you want to avoid this then be a good girl and lay on you stomach, and take your shirt off, or I'll do it for you." Rick commanded taking out his wand. See my parents got a divorce and the not even a month after my mom had remarried to Rick Edwards and it turns out that he was a pureblood, and was a Death Eater to boot. He was only marrying a muggle because his Lord told him to. It was an addition when he found out that she was Harry Potter's friend. Not long after he had married her mom he killed her mother, and made it look like a pain killer over dose. It worked. Hermione did as she was told and took off her shirt and layed on her stomach.She had no idea as to why he had told her to do this and when she felt the sting and pain of a buckle hitting her smooth and un ready skin, she had to bit back a scream. He did this till her back was covered in welts. Hermione made the mistake of looking back at him. "What did I tell you, you were being a good girl until just now, and I was going to stop there, but not now." Rick told her. Rick then took his belt,that was now covered in blood, and threw it in a corner. Then he picked her up and threw her on her bleeding back.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione screamed as her back hit the bed. As soon as the sound left her mouth she wished it back becasue she got a backhand to the face. "Now if you are a good girl I wont be too rough with you." With that being said he plunged into her not even stopping to check if she was a virgin or not. She was. He did his deed and left her there, bleeding. Hermione got up only to find that her back had attached to the sheets. After she got her back off the sheets, she went and packed up her belongings and flooed to Hogwarts. When she first got there she fell over. When she stood up he wlked a few feewt only before droppng to the ground. Well she would have if someone haden't cought her before she hit the ground.  
"Miss.Granger, what are you doing?" asked...

* * *

So that was the first chapter, how was it, review and let me know.

* * *


End file.
